Heart of the Many
} |name = Heart of the Many |image = |px = |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |start = |end = |prereqs = |location = |appearances = Dragon Age II - Mark of the Assassin }} Heart of the Many is a main quest in the Mark of the Assassin downloadable content for Dragon Age II. Baiting a Wyvern The quest begins with your arrival at Chateau Haine. You will meet Duke Prosper, the man who sent you the letter, and take part in a wyvern hunt and will need to kill a wyvern in order to complete it. This part of the quest is best explained in Baiting a Wyvern. You do not have to attract and kill an alpha wyvern to complete the quest, any wyvern will suffice. The minimum number of bait items needed appears to be 2. After killing the wyvern, you will be attacked by a nobleman named Baron Arlange and his cronies. After the fight, you can choose to kill him, let him go, or let Duke Prosper (who turns up on the scene with his guards) decide. If you choose to kill Baron Arlange, the Duke will order his lackey to do it and you will later be able to loot Baron Arlange's Shield and Baron Arlange's Sword from the corpse. If you let Baron Arlange go, he may turn up and fight you again later in the quest. In that encounter, you will have no choice but to kill him anyway. Note: Killing Baron Arlange results in the combat ceasing immediately and Duke Prosper appearing on the scene. It may be wise to kill all of Arlange's guards before killing him to maximise XP gain. The Chateau Courtyard Note: This section is a work in progress. Please refrain from adding to it for awhile A party is thrown for Hawke in celebration of his achievement in slaying the first wyvern of the season. Before the party, the four characters in your party will have a quick discussion, where Tallis mentions that she found an unguarded entrance into the Chateau. She says she is unable to pick the lock and Hawke therefore has to find the key. The 2 the non-Tallis companions will leave Hawke and will be unavailable for the rest of this section. At the start of the party, Hawke is given the Wyvern Hunter's Belt by Duke Prosper. He then has to find a way to obtain the key, which involves a lot of running around the Chateau Courtyard. Note: Leliana is standing among the guests in the Courtyard. She is probably the Chantry/Seeker Agent mentioned by Cassandra Pentaghast as she speaks to Varric Tethras in the cutscene at the start of the quest. *The first person Hawke should talk to is one of the Guards. There are 3 guards standing around the Courtyard. Speaking to any of the guards will result in a cutscene where Tallis apparently seduces a guard behind a closed wooden door. When she emerges, she will report that the Guard had given his key to a servant. *The Elven Servant is standing near the fountain, who offers some "'am that tastes of despair". A cutscene will initiate where Tallis speaks to the servant behind a closed door. When she emerges, she will report that the Servant had given the key to the Duke's son, Lord Cyril. *When you speak to him, Lord Cyril will give you a caprice, used in the quest Wishing Well. This will then result in a cutscene where Tallis attempts to seduce Lord Cyril, but emerges reporting that she isn't Lord Cyril's type. Unfortunately, Lord Cyril turns out to be gay and asks for Hawke (''if Hawke is male, unsure if it works when Hawke is female). Hawke then has 3 options: **'But not you?' (romantic option). Hawke then kisses Lord Cyril, at the same time picking his pocket and obtaining the key. **'No Comment.' Lord Cyril asks Hawke to get him a drink, which can be obtained from the table near the Quartermaster. Tallis will put something in the wine and when Lord Cyril drinks it, he passes out and Hawke takes the key from him. **'Nap time.' (violent option) Hawke knocks out Lord Cyril and takes the key while he is unconscious. Head to the locked door on the northern side of the Courtyard and enter. It leads to a narrow passageway, at the end of which Hawke and Tallis are surprised by a guard in a cutscene. Tallis kills the guard, after which Hawke has the option to choose whether to try and sneak through the Chateau ('I agree') or fight through it ('I prefer a more direct approach'). Fighting through the Chateau is simpler and gives more XP, but sneaking through the Chateau is needed for the Blackjack Subtle achievement. After making your choice, Tallis and Hawke enter the Chateau.